


In the Universe

by sapiemt



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kpop idols - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Teen Romance, Trainee Era, galaxy, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapiemt/pseuds/sapiemt
Summary: — He didn’t remember falling asleep but when he woke up, Jay’s arm was around him and his head was on Jay’s shoulder. His presence was calm, soothing, grounding.His presence was Home.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Lee Heeseung, Kim Sunoo & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung & Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Lee Heeseung & Yang Jungwon, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay, Park Jongseong & Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	In the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please understand if there are any mistakes. I would love constructive criticism. Don’t forget to leave a comment and kudos!

He wasn’t sure when exactly he’d fallen in love with his best friend. That part of him didn’t feel new or foreign. It felt like home, like it had always been there and he just hadn’t noticed it.

After being announced as the first member of ENHYPEN, Heeseung’s first emotion was relief, relief that he’d made it, relief that he was _enough_ in the eyes of so many people, relief that he’d achieved his dream.

His _second_ reaction was **dread.** What if Jay didn’t make it? No, that wasn’t possible. Jay was an excellent dancer, artist and leader. The people would have to be blind to not see his talent, his never ending potential. No, Jay had to make it. He looked up and met Jay’s gaze.

And Jay, as reassuring as ever, gave him a smile that said “ _It’s okay. We’ll be okay. No matter what happens.”_

As Jay’s name was announced, Heeseung felt his heart lighten with relief and he silently stood back and watched Jay hug his members. _Their members._ His mind was floating, everything was clear and unclear at the same time. It felt surreal but it was reality.

***

With their debut announcement came their debut preparations. To say they were busy was an understatement. Everyday there would be practice, as shoot, posting for their fans. It was exhausting. And in the midst of all this chaos, Heeseung didn’t even get to talk to Jay. Every time he tried, they would be interrupted by a staff member or someone else. They didn’t get to spend time like before. Before I-LAND, before their debut announcement. And Heeseung....missed those times.

***

_”Hey, do think we’ll ever debut? Is this even worth it?” Heeseung asked Jay while lying exhausted on the floor after practice._

_It was late and all the others had gone home._

_Jay looked at him, fixing him with his stare. He saw right past his questions and saw his insecurity._ ‘Am I worth it? Will I make it?’

_”Yes. We’ll make it.” He replied_

_and the fire in Jay’s eyes was so bright that Heeseung closed his eyes and let himself believe it._

_***_

Heeseung lies awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Jay had taken a seat beside him today and his heart had hammered so much that he was afraid everyone would hear it.

He didn’t remember falling asleep but when he woke up, Jay’s arm was around him and his head was on Jay’s shoulder. His presence was calm, soothing, grounding.

_His presence was Home._

_***_

He was fairly certain that he’d managed to hide his feelings from everyone. But oh how wrong he was.

Jungwon had come up to him while he watched Jay and Sunghoon bicker about the flavour of ramen each wanted to cook.

”You like him don’t you?” He’d said.

Heeseung had been shocked. Too shocked to do anything else but stare.

”Jay hyung I mean. You’re always staring, always careful with him. You look at him like he’s the brightest star in the universe. Don’t try denying it hyung. I know, I understand” Jungwon had shut him down when he had tried to deny.

And Heeseung had never been so grateful that Jungwon was his friend.

”You both are fools you know. If you’d only stop circling around and See what was happening, it’d save you both a lot of time.” And with these cryptic words, Jungwon walked away.

Heeseung stared after him. What did he mean? Did Jay like him?

_Could it be?_

_***_

While practice and on stage, he used to lock eyes with Jay frequently. And Every time, _every time_ blood rose to his cheeks. And he didn’t know if he’d imagined the darkening of Jay’s eyes when he blushed or if it was real

(he desperately wished it was)

***

Heeseung decided to take his chances. He would confess and see what would happen. Worst case, he could end up losing their friendship but he couldn’t, wouldn’t stay like this. It was too painful for him not knowing where they stood.

(but when?)

***

They were dressed in their vampire costumes for Given-Taken and Jay was being touchy.

Now don’t get him wrong, his members were all physical and he was pretty much used to physical contact but _not like this._

Currently, Jay held him around his waist almost possessively, if he didn’t know better while he scrolled through Twitter on his phone.

His hand’s heat seeped through his shirt and his bones. Jungwon looked at him knowingly and exit the room, tagging Ni-Ki with him.

They were the only ones in the room now. He took a deep breath. And turned to look at Jay.

Said person was already looking at him. His words caught in his throat. He’d opened his mouth but no sound came out.

”Yes hyung?” Jay almost _purred._

”What is it” He asked. Heeseung was stuck. He didn’t know what to do under the weight of that gaze and _why wasn’t his voice working!_  
  


Noticing his struggle, Jay laughed demurely and slid his eyes down to Heeseung’s lips. Heeseung’s breath hitched.

“Well, no matter. I’ll just take care of this problem of yours” Jay said and kissed him.

Jay was Kissing him.

_Jay was Kissing him._

Heeseung placed his hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss, putting all of his feelings into it. Jay returned it with the same fervour. Somehow he’d slid into Jay’s lap during all this.

They both reluctantly broke away for air and rested their foreheads against each other’s.

”Hyung.” Jay called 

“I like you” He said looking vulnerable, looking like the kid Heeseung had met 4 years ago. They had come such a long way since then.

Heeseung smiled and said “ _I like you too”_

And if later, their lipstick was gone and clothes rumpled, no one had to know Why.


End file.
